


My young master-番外1

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	My young master-番外1

那时的三少只顾着同首席打一架泄愤，就连门被反锁上时都没能注意到不对劲来，直到气势汹汹的一拳被首席轻飘飘握在手里才猛然惊觉这人似乎不像小时候那么好欺负了。

幼时的首席实在是软的可爱，全然不像现在这般整日板着张脸，更别说眸色冷淡地睨视别人、声音清冷了，小时候的他整个就一受惊的兔子，时不时就被吓得红了眼眶。

“我累得很，你非要和我闹吗？”

手腕被攥的生疼，三少却越发来了脾气。他自小便是这般肆意张扬，怎么也接受不了自己竟会被这人压制的现状。

再次出拳，又被挡住，三少气的踩了他一脚，果不其然看到首席一向平静的脸上终于闪过一丝裂痕。

在一声惊呼中，首席直接将人抗在肩头，走到床边狠狠扔在层层被褥中，扯得湛蓝的帷帐都抖了抖。

三少满脸错愕，整个人沉浸在震惊中。鞋子被脱掉扔在一边，领带也被人轻易解下，绑住双手系于床头。

“你干嘛？”

回答他的是屁股上传来的一声清脆巴掌。

首席下手狠，压制住他不停乱踢的双腿后便冲那圆润的屁股挥下一连串巴掌。三少起初还是一脸的不可置信，只是屁股上的痛感如此强烈，他不得不认清了自己此刻正被那人压在身下揍屁股的事实。

“疼疼疼疼疼！”

三少龇牙咧嘴地嚎着，首席倒是突然停了手，覆在他屁股上揉了揉。

又软又有弹性，手感真好，他这样默默想着。

“你既然不让我睡觉，那我们干脆来做做别的。”

首席利落地解了三少腕上的领带，还不待那人挣脱开来，就又把他双手反翦在身后捆结实了。他接触调教师这行业那么多年，如今总算是学有所用。

三少被他跌跌撞撞扯到书桌边，上半身被牢牢按下紧贴在桌面，屁股正好卡在边缘，被顶得老高避无可避，“老二？”

首席向来内敛少言，此刻也不例外，仍是一颗心全部扑在用力掌掴那挺翘的臀肉上。

从一开始以调教奴隶为乐趣到后来做职业调教师，他手下过了那么多的人，形形色色的可谓是基本都遇到了。但唯有这个人不一样，便连他的怒骂和哭嚎听起来都要动听许多。

这是中毒已深，他猜。

小时候每每被这人捉弄一番，他都忍不住在心里幻想着，若是有朝一日可以把这浑身散发着耀眼光芒的人欺负到泫然欲泣就好了。

自有记忆起首席便在别人的嘲讽和异样的眼光中度过，被接回家后倒是不再缺少衣食，可那不公正的待遇却是从未消失。

大少爷的友善让他稍稍宽慰，但父亲对大哥的殷切期望和对自己的漠视让他彻底意识到，那人到底是正统的家族继承人，和他这种见不得光的私生子是不一样的。

一轮又一轮的巴掌下来，三少总算安静了许多。双颊绯红，便连眼中都泛着泪花。

首席隔着裤子替人揉了揉，听着他口中细碎的呜咽声心情愈发舒畅。

第一次见到这人时，他只敢躲在重重侍从之后怯怯地看着。不过相差一岁，但三少生来便活的自在，拥有着他可望而不可及的人生。

“还好吗？”

“我打你试试，你说好不好！”

声音里已经不可控地染上哭腔，见首席扶起自己，三少还以为这人终于良心发现，急切地叫他快些解开束缚，却被陡然攀上腰间皮带的手吓得一颤。

首席从后搂着他，双手绕到前面，熟练地替他解开皮带、拉下拉链，连着内裤一起捏着往下拽。

气温正好，不至于让人冷得厉害，可光裸的肌肤接触到空气还是忍不住让三少打了个颤。裤子被堆到脚踝，首席抽出皮带对折，把人按回书桌后抵上他屁股。

滚烫的臀肉沾上冰冷的皮带吓得他紧了紧臀肉，三少又是气恼又是害怕，还带着某种说不清的感受。血液似乎开始积聚，不由自主的往某处蔓延。

首席不轻不重地挥了一下，本就红肿的屁股上竟也显不出什么印子来。他努力克制着心境，却还是颤抖着手摸了摸泛着红痧的屁股。

幼时那个受到百般宠爱的人此刻正赤裸着下半身接受他的鞭笞，首席咽了咽唾沫，压下逐渐急促的呼吸，眸底却开始暗潮狂涌。手下的劲儿越发的大，覆上颜色最深的地方替他揉开肿块。

身后的触感极其奇怪，仿佛唤醒了什么奇怪的开关。三少徒劳地挣了挣手，快要崩溃地骂了一句“变态”。

这骂声落在首席耳里却变成了嗔怪，拿起皮带拍了拍他的大腿，“分开。”

三少脑子乱糟糟的，哪里还能听他吩咐。首席不再强求，自己用膝盖分开他双腿，手指挤进臀缝里，开始往下、往前滑。

“你不是挺喜欢这样的吗？”

半勃的分身被首席握在手中，平淡的语气却在三少心中投下惊涛骇浪。这是他年少轻狂时犯下的错，是他一直不愿面对的事实，同时也是和首席多年前就达成了共识要保守的秘密。

他没想到，这个人今日竟然那么露骨的就说了出来。

三少是个极其矛盾的人。明明家中任何人都对他极为纵容，却格外喜欢故意讨打。可每当真的挨了打却又不开心，又气又恼的搅得全家都得安抚他。

如果要问三少这是为什么，他大概会答都怪他大哥打的太重，极致的痛感抵消掉快感，完全失了情趣。

首席并没有过分为难他的分身，暗自丈量了一番便松了手，却撂下一句更让人面红耳赤的话来，“这是我的书桌，你最好忍住，如果释放出来的话要负责清理干净。”

此番他并不是真的生气，更何况他清楚地知道什么程度的痛会给手下的人带来欢愉，什么程度又会带来痛苦。

自从刚才落巴掌开始，他的目的只在满足三少。

同时也满足自己。

伴随着皮带的脆响，他又不可控制地想起了这人浑身赤裸、跪伏在床边的可怜模样。

差点被迫调教的那一天是三少不愿回忆起的噩梦，同时也是首席的心魔。他是想看恣意张狂的这人双眼通红的模样，却不能接受别人也这样待他。如今想想都觉着后怕，要是他没能及时找到他事情将会如何。

三少原本还克制着内心的躁狂，被首席戳破后索性放纵开来。情欲爬上眉梢，皮带着肉的清脆和惹人遐想的呻吟声此起彼伏，欲火快要将他浑身吞噬殆尽。

明明是个恣意逍遥的性子，到底是什么时候意识到自己喜欢被人管控呢？

也许是在看到大哥被叔严厉管教的时候吧，那个时候便生出了想要被这样对待的想法。

三少动了动身子，好让首席更方便落手。

他每每行事超出规矩，可得来的要么是宠溺的放纵、要么是一顿狠打，这让他感觉十分不好。

欲望得不到满足，而三少又向来不是坐以待毙的人，他偷偷开了房，约了人，却不想所遇非人，说好的禁忌都被那人无视，绑了双手双腿，按在床边便要开始为他浣肠。

身后的皮带突然重了起来，瞬间将三少的情欲打散。他不满地扭了扭屁股，得来的却是更重的一下。

“喂老二”，三少全然忘记了自己此刻正受制于人，完全是一副抱怨的口吻，“你轻点，这样很疼的好不好！”

他又想起首席找到他之后的样子，满面怒火将那人一脚踹晕，抱了抱自己后便捡起鞭子劈头盖脸地打下来。

那是首席在此之前唯一一次打他，简直恐怖的骇人。

“给我哭。”

冷冷的三个字让三少从难掩的欲火中瞬间清醒过来，他努力转过头去看了眼首席，见他仍是一副面无表情的样子更加摸不着头脑。

身后的皮带不停肆谑，像是点点炭火星溅上臀肉，炽热得厉害。三少挣扎着想要起身，却被首席一只手轻而易举地按了回去。

他这个弟弟生来便拥有他想要的一切，他嫉妒、艳羡得厉害。这个人甚至都不是父亲的孩子，凭什么他就能得到自己一生都渴望不来的关爱！

他在泥泞里挣扎了太久，陡然出现的三少穿着一身洁白的衣服站在岸边看他，手里还拿着他最爱的棒棒糖。自他们见面的第一天起，把这个人也拉下泥潭成了他活下去的唯一动力。

“给我哭！”

三少虽不知这人究竟是何意思，却能清楚分辨出来身后的打何时是在挑逗，何时又饱含怒气。

皮带越打越重，他简直要担心下一秒就能听到皮带断裂的声音——那可是上好的鳄鱼皮，很贵的！

横贯臀峰的一下似乎要将他屁股从中截断，三少凄厉地惨叫一声，然后终于如首席所愿，开始小声啜泣起来。

他心心念念的不过就是这一幕，可当这人真的哭了反倒让他有些无所适从。首席有些茫然地握着皮带，不知该怎么是好。

“你……还好吗？”

三少身形一滞，用尽全身力气转过头去冲首席哭着吼道：“我不好！我一点都不好！”

等了半天也没等来那人一句言语，三少越哭越觉得烦闷，吸了吸鼻子自己缓了缓心神慢慢直起身来，却因双腿一软差点跪倒在地。

如果不是首席及时抱住他，他还真当这人是块不会动弹的木头。顺势把眼泪抹在他睡袍上，三少不满地瞪了他一眼，“手，领带，给我解开！”

把人抱到床上趴着，裤子早已掉落在书桌旁边。首席拿来医药箱，十分熟练地给他上药。

三少攥着被褥，羞的满面通红。分身早已被疼痛吓得没了精神，可现在回想起来这顿打，还是会觉得小腹内一阵又一阵的邪火窜上。

“你轻点！”

首席顿了顿，手下力度倒是听话的又轻柔了许多，“你下次要是想被打，直接说就是，何必追着我楼上楼下的来回跑。”

累死他了。

“砸了那么多东西，等大哥回来有你好瞧的。”

“你要不跑，我会砸到那些吗？”

三少侧过身不满地踹了他一脚。更何况，被打，谁想被他打来着。自从有了那次失败的经历，他对这种东西就再也没兴趣了好嘛。

“你不会真忘了自己昨晚喝了酒后都做了些什么吧？”

首席握住他脚腕顺势抬高，眼神不自觉的往他下面瞟。三少被看的愈发不好意思，捂着脸，浑身都染上一层淡粉。

“放、放手，快些放手。”

“三哥。”

三少被首席这句轻飘飘的“三哥”吓得打了一个激灵，哆嗦着手扯过被子来挡住前面，故作凶狠，“你神经病啊！”

首席慢悠悠的一根一根掰开他的手指，在他的注视下轻而易举地掀开被子，握住他的脚踝往他肩膀上压，语气一改往日冷淡竟变得轻佻起来，“三哥小时候不就是喜欢听我这样叫你吗？”

“嗯？是不是呀，三、哥？”

三少看着近在咫尺的那张脸简直要被气到郁结，往日里那么的伶牙俐齿此刻却成了个哑巴。

首席只比他大一岁，又生来就很瘦弱，小时候每每和三少站在一起都会显得更加弱小，仿佛他才是他的哥哥一样。三少自恃和他没有血缘关系，从未叫过他一声“二哥”，却总爱在没人的时候逼迫他唤自己“三哥”。

虽然持续了不长时间就被大哥发现，然后还被打了一顿，但三少从未把这事放在心上，却没想到这个人竟然那么记仇，还在这个难堪的时候翻了旧账。

“你……”三少略带颤意地咽了咽唾沫，喉结滚动着，“你想干嘛？”

浑身颤抖的样子落入眼中，首席只觉得一股前所未有的满足感席卷全身。这人上一刻还在外面衣冠楚楚地追着他打，现在却衣衫不整地受制于他。

声音里夹杂着的哭腔让他很是受用，通红的眼眶更加刺激了他的感官，首席在他愣目注视下，俯下身子在他大腿内侧咬了咬。

被咬到的地方传来一阵阵酥麻，三少只觉得脑子里轰隆一下，手指插进首席头发里无助地攥着。那处在舌头舔舐下迅速变得炽热起来，如火焰一般往上蔓延，似是要把他的理智彻底燃烧殆尽。

他本来只是想报昨晚那一吻之仇，谁承想不仅被打了一顿，还被咬了一口。

“疯狗！”

首席抬起头，指腹温柔地揉了揉大腿内侧的牙印，对上他哭的通红双眼，心脏似乎都漏跳了一拍。

如果自己是疯狗，那这个人是什么？

大概是一只高傲的猫，还时不时就会炸毛的那种。

首席吞了吞口水，波澜的眸锁定他湛蓝的眼睛，“听说这些年三哥男女不忌，玩的很开啊？怎么，大哥已经管不住你了吗？”

依旧是那般平淡的声音，三少听不出话语背后所蕴含的深意，却还是敏锐地捕捉到了危险，下意识反驳道：“没有！我那是正常交友好不好！”

首席不知可否，倒是终于松了手。刚一失去桎梏三少就一个轱辘滚下床，忙不迭地捂着屁股东倒西歪地冲到书桌边。

无视掉自己躺在地上的领带和皮带，忍着疼穿好裤子，也不待整理好衣服就飞也似的逃之夭夭，最后还不解气地冲他房门狠狠踢了踢。

首席揩了揩嘴角，眸色又恢复清明，仿佛刚才那个陷入疯狂中的人不是他。睡袍滑落在地，露出精瘦的腰肢和分明的肌肉线条。

门外传来声响，首席穿上熨帖得平整的西服，不慌不忙地开了门。


End file.
